


Rejoice, my archaic love—

by Sharky_Smil3



Series: Soulmate drabbles and shots [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: And I am lazy, Dragon Ball Series just needs more femslash in general, F/F, I decided to name the West Supreme Kai by the name of Neesh, Just because writing out her whole title is too tedious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky_Smil3/pseuds/Sharky_Smil3
Summary: “Let the humans be Neesh. Stop your ogling and get to work,” says the voice of a very annoyed Supreme Kai. Looking behind her, she smiles wickedly as she notices the remnants of green goo stuck on white hair.





	Rejoice, my archaic love—

**Author's Note:**

> CREDITS: https://imagines-fr-days.tumblr.com/post/174376953425/soulmate-au-prompts
> 
> This is the 8th prompt of the list: Age- You stop aging at 20 until you find your soulmate.
> 
> Again, the West Supreme Kai in this fic is named Neesh.
> 
> Once again, idk how to make proper titles T_T

“Let the humans be Neesh. Stop your ogling and get to work,” says the voice of a very annoyed Supreme Kai. Looking behind her, she smiles wickedly as she notices the remnants of green goo stuck on white hair.

She laughs out loud before answering, “Shin! I see you andSouth found my trap.”

“How can we not when you laid it out right on the door,” comments Shin sourly, before sitting next to her in the green pastures of their sacred world. He glances at the crystal ball before Neesh, and surely enough, there is an earthling.

Ever since Neesh found out the existence of soulmates in their universe, she has been paying attention to Earth more closely than ever.

“You know that Grand Supreme Kai will not do something as negligent as binding a Supreme Kai with a mere human,” he tries to reason, once again, for the fifth time in the past millennia. Neesh shoots him a confused look before answering,

“Excuse you twerp,” which makes the smaller East Supreme Kai bristle, ”but those mere humans, have got more potential than you can imagine!” She huffs, giving Shin a pointed stare, “Besides how would we know if we...” when Neesh doesn’t continue talking Shin looks up at her and gets taken aback by the female’s quizzical look.

“Uh...Neesh?”

“That’s it!! Oh Shin that’s it! The answer has been right before me all along,” she exclaims slapping a hand to her forehead, she stands up quickly, grabbing Shin’s hands and forcing the male to stand up.

She spins around and catches the smaller Kai in a hug, twirling and giggling. Finally she sets Shin down and slams her hands against his shoulders, making him wince and glare at her in annoyance. Undeterred, she forges on,

“You will help me. There is no way I can do this by myself.”

“H-help with what?”

“Promise you will?” She presses, not letting the smaller male escape, her eyes twinkle with hope, almost pleadingly. Shin couldn’t find it in him to say no.

“Fine,” he says, dread quickly edging up as he watches Neesh’s eyes widen and flash with something akin to mischief. Okay, he is really, really worried now.

“Great, because we are going to Earth!”

Shin can say very confidently that he more or less, passed out on his fellow Supreme Kai, so much for leaving a good impression among his kind.

 

***

 

“How would humans know anyways? Do they suddenly get all those years they didn’t age all at once?”

Shin honestly doesn’t know and doesn’t care to find out. They stand out like a sore thumb, what with their Kai clothes and mohawks, really no human around them looks like they do. Which means they get stared at, some of the younger humans ask them if they can take pictures of their “cosplay.” And he has had toddlers try to pull on his hair. Shin wants to go back to their sacred world and read, not be down here searching for Neesh’s hypothetical soulmate.

A human soulmate at that.

“You know,” he starts and tries his hardest to make it come out as even as possible, but this is Neesh he’s with, and Neesh is aggravating at best, “I really don’t know, and this is useless. Your cannot possibly find a soulmate in a human.”

“This way!” Is all Neesh says, catching the younger Kai by the hand and dragging him along.

 

By the time the sun sets, they have walked all around the city, and did not find anything. Naturally, he may add.

“Okay, we had enough, let’s go back,” he says. They are sitting in front of an ice-cream parlor, cars zoom past as rush hour reaches its peak in the city, and the orange hue of the setting sun is the call back home for many of the younger humans.

Truly, a weird species, thinks Shin as he watches a group of humans laugh and push each other. He’s train of thought is interrupted by Neesh’s constant sighing.

“I was sure this was the best way,” she responds, and sighs once again.

She’s sulking. That’s the best way Shin can word it. It almost makes him feel bad that she didn’t find this hypothetical human soulmate, almost.

“This is the worst.”

“It is,” he agrees long suffering.

 

With one last sigh of defeat the West Supreme Kai stands up, both walk slowly through the city, making their way to the more forested area of the place. It wouldn’t be good if humans saw them disappear in thin air.

His eye catches the sight of turquoise hair, but he doesn’t pay much attention to it. He just wants to go home.

“Oh no Shin,” and his arm gets caught, stopping him on his tracks, “I think...this is her.”

“ _What_ ,” he deadpans.

He follows Neesh’s line of sight and sure enough, it is the woman.

“How?”

“It just _pulls_ ,” she answers breathlessly, her hand clutching her clothes, her eyes never leaving the wandering figure. As if on cue, the woman stops and looks around her. She fully turns to see behind her and directly stares at the West Supreme Kai.

Neesh feels her breath hitch.

She automatically starts walking towards the duo almost in a trance like state, once she is a few feet away from Neesh, she stops and stares her up and down.

Neesh feels her heartbeat pick up at the sight. This close, she can clearly see that the woman is quite confused, and young too. 20, recalls Neesh. 20 is when humans stop aging until they find their soulmate. Neesh feels a knot in her throat, and her mouth runs dry. Truly, she’s beautiful. She’s bluntly staring at her lips until a smile forms in them, and she snaps her gaze up to meet the woman’s eyes. Blue eyes.

“If this is what I truly think it is, we are going to have to do something about that hair,” she says lighthearted, she stretches a hand before speaking, “Bulma, Bulma Briefs, it quite nice to finally find my soulmate out here.”

Neesh makes a strangled noise instead of answering, well, she was trying to answer but nothing came out. Blushing brightly, she takes the cool hand, and squeezes it.

“I’m West- er, Supreme- ah, Neesh. I am Neesh and you are you,” she manages to splutter out, chuckling nervously. Her face is hot against the cool wind. Bulma chuckles and nods.

“Cute,” is all she says, before directing her gaze to-

“This is Shin!” She places her hands on Shin’s shoulders to keep him from walking away. Something she knows he would have done the second he had a chance to do,“Shin is my friend, he lives with me.”

“Ah, like roommates?”

“Ah- yeah, yeah, roommates. Is that what humans call it?”

“Humans?”

“What she means,” interjects Shin before Neesh resorts to simply gawking, “is that we come from the same place. You have much to learn if she is, indeed, your soulmate...” a pause before he adds offhandedly, “and someone else has a lot of explaining to do.”

“I see...well, how about we go grab a coffee or something to eat?” Offers Bulma with a smile, finally letting go of Neesh’s hand.

“Actually,” starts Shin, because the last thing he wants is to stay in earth for much longer. Neesh covers his mouth and pulls him against her and a big smile adorns her face.

“We would love to go!”

“Great, there is a great cafe not too far from here, I’ll show you around the city if you aren’t from the area. There are great places in West city.”

Neesh simply nods along, smile never faltering, her eyes never leaving Bulma’s face. She’s to happy to focus on anything else, or Shin for that matter. Next time she’s leaving him behind.

 

When both Supreme Kais finally arrive to the Sacred Worlds of Kais, Shin is livid and Neesh is still smiling like an idiot.

The Grand Supreme Kai is the first one to greet their arrival.

“I take it your visit to Earth proved to be quite fruitful,” he says by way of greeting, it sounds more like an observation than a question so Shin just nods.

“You should have just told her, Grand Supreme Kai, instead of allowing her to go down to Earth...and drag me along” grumbles Shin.

The Grand Supreme Kai laughers merrily, “where is the fun in that? Besides, how was I to know? I did not assign soulmates.”

“What?” Shin is perplexed.

“Can you believe him,” finally speaks up Neesh, placing an arm on top of his head. He vehemently swats it off him, “he thinks the Grand Supreme Kai created soulmates.” Both laugh and the Northern and Southern Supreme Kais arrive.

“Lord Beerus is here, and he wants to see you Grand Supreme Kai,” says the Northern Supreme Kai, looking back from where they came from.

“Oh? I wonder what is it now.”

“Something about a soulmate within this world.”

“Ah, in that case, why don’t we all go greet him. It is also about time Shin is introduced to him,” he answers, placing a hand against Shin’s back when they all start walking back.

“I am so going to enjoy what is about to happen,” says Neesh teasingly, poking Shin’s side.

Only, Shin doesn’t know what everyone else seemed so peculiar about in regards to meeting this Lord Beerus.


End file.
